05 listopada 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.20 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Lelouch... i już: "Dni i miesiące" - francuski film fab. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań 12.45 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 13.30 "The lost secret" (?) - język angielski dla średniozaawansowanych 13.45-15.55 - TV Kanadyjska gościem Telewizji Edukacyjnej 13.50 Pranarody: Edukacja, jaka jest 14.15 Depresje: Znowu poczuć się dobrze 14.50 Dom znachora 15.25 Zmienić pracę 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Test - magazyn 17.40 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...- Uwaga, dziecko też czuje 18.00 Randka w ciemno 18.45 W kraju Zulu Gula - program satyryczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 Lolouch... i już "Dni i miesiące" - francuski film fabularny (1989 r., 126 min.) 22.25 Boskie i cesarskie 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Gorąca linia 23.25 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.30 "Nazajutrz" - dramat sensacyjny USA z 1986 r. 1.10 "Duran-Duran" - inwazja rocka 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Batman" - serial animowany USA 9.05 Studio Dwójki 9.10 Muzea Austrii - Wojskowe Muzeum Historyczne w Wiedniu 9.35 Świat kobiet 10.05 "Samochód przebój stulecia" - niemiecki film dok. w wersji oryginalnej 10.35 Ulica Sezamkowa - program w wersji oryginalnej 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.10 Seans filmowy 11.40 Róbta co chceta - program Jerzego Owsiaka 12.00 Bezludna wyspa 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Przystanek Alaska" (19) - serial obycz.USA 13.50 Bez prądu - Lech Janerka 15.00 "Polski latarnik z Santiago" - film dok. o Raulu Nałęcz-Malachowskim 15.25 Powitanie 15.35 "Batman" - serial animowany USA 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 16.30 "Płonące serca" (7) - serial francuski 17.14 Artur Rubinstein - "In memoriam" 17.30 La-la-mi-do, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 18.00 Panorama 18.03-21.00 Programy regionalne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport (w tym: losowanie Ligi Mistrzów w piłce nożnej - Genewa) 21.50 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - program satyryczny 22.25 "Przystanek Alaska" (19) - serial obyczajowy USA 23.10 Teatr Sensacji Jean-Pierre Conty "Aplikant" 0.50 Ścieżki duchowe - Paweł Kwiek 1.10 "Płonące serca" (7) - serial francuski 1.50 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.30 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 12.00 MTV 12.30 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 13.00 Lancet - magazyn medyczny A. Kraśnickiego 13.30 Promocje - program H. Szymury 13.45 Konsument ma prawo - program A. Gurgul 14.001 Kino Teletrójki: Przeprowadzka - film polski w rez. J. Gruzy 15.30 Kino Teletrójki: W dążeniu do prawdy - serial produkcji greckiej (18) 16.00 Aktualności - wyd. 1 16.05 Język angielski dla początkujących 16.10 Powitanie i program dnia 16.15 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 16.45 Studio Regionalne - ciekawostki z regionu. goście w studiu 18.55 Kącik melomana 17.10 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny K. Smereki 17.35 Sport w Teletrójce - transmisja i relacje 17.45 Ilustrowany Słownik Biblijny - prog. A. Kraśnickiego. Kompendium wiedzy z zakresu taktów i pojęć Starego i Nowego Testamentu z komentarzem ks. dr. J. Kozyry (Od 18.05-21.00 Program TV Katowice na antenie Dwójki) 18.05 Aktualności - wydanie główne 18.30 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 18.45 Spotkanie z wojewodą częstochowskim J. Gułą 19.00 Gazeta domowa - program przygotowany przez Agencję Reklamy TV K-ce 19.15 Bez problemu - program przygotowany przez Agencję Reklamy TV K-ce 19.30 Saracen - serial sensacyjny produkcji angielskiej (odc. 12) 20.30 Reklama Reklamy - teleturniej przygotowany przez Agencję Reklamy TV Katowice 21.00 Ekspres Reporterów "Aktualności" 21.30 Maximum Rock n'Roll - program P. Bogocza 22.00 Aktualności - wyd. 3 22.10 Kino Teletrójki: W dążeniu do prawdy - serial produkcji greckiej (odc. 18) 22.40 Komedie. komedie - program K. Piotrowskiego 23.00 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej - koncert inauguracyjny cz. 1 23,50 J. angielski dla początkujących 24.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego PolSat 16.35 Proteka 16.55 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy (70) 17.25 Prof. Jan Miodek 17.45 Żelazny rocznik (12) 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Trybunał (18) 19.45 Dla dzieci 20.00 Więźniarki (4) 21.00 Harold Lloyd - Kinomaniak 22.20 Alfabet Kisiela 22.30 Informacje 22.45 Przyroda. i jej ochrona 23.00 Wędrowiec z Missouri - film USA 0.35 Różowa seria PTV Rondo 6.55 Serial: Geronimo (24) 7.45 Wiadomości ..Za 5" 8.00 Telegazeta 8.10 Program dnIa 8.15 Bajki - powt.: Czarodziejskie zwIerciadełko (12), Gigi la Trottola (23). Kapitan Hawk (94) 9.30 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial (59 - powt.) 10.45 ..Maria" - serIal powt. (40) 11.30 GlIlette - program sportowy (powt.) 12.25 Telegazeta 12.30 Program dnia 13.25 Teledyski 15.10 Telegazeta 15.15 Telewizja Kablowa Rybnik na antenie ..Ronda" 15.45 Między nami kobietami - program dla pań 16.15 Bajki. Czarodziejskie Zwierciadełko (13) Gigi la Trottola (24). Kapitan Hawk (95) 17.30 Wiadomości .,Za 5" 18.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial (60) 19.15 Maria - serial (41) 20.00 Manuela - serial fabularny (5) 21.40 Wiadomości ..Za 5" 22.00 Alfie - dramat. WIelka BrytanIa. 1961 r. 23.55 Telegazeta 24.00 Serial: Teronlmo (24) 0.50 Telegazeta 0.55 Między nami kobietami - powt. 1.25 Teledyski 2.00 Wiadomości "Za 5" 2.10 Muslc Top Rondo - Edycja Heavy Metal 4.30 WIadomości ..Za 5" 4.40 Telewizja Kablowa Rybnik powt. 5.00 Muzyka w ..Rondzie" TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie 7.40 Hobby 8.00 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 8.45 Film TVP (powt.) 9.45 - 10.45 Czego się Jaś... - blok prog. eduk. (powt.) 9.45 Taki pejzaż 10.15 Vademecum teatromana 10.45 Historia - Współczesność 11.15 Nie ma się z czego śmiać 11.30 Ekspres reporterów 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Film dok. 13.40 Recital Ireny Santor 14.40 Reporterzy przedstawiają... 15.40 Magazyn międzynar. 16.00 - 17.00 Czego się Jaś... - blok prog. eduk. 16.00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 16.15 O poezji z... - Anną Nehrebecką 16.30 Wspólnota w kulturze: Polskie wspólnoty parafialne 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Słoneczne studio: Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 18.00 Historia - Współczesność: Twierdze polskie 18.30 Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko 18.50 Pegaz 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Wokół kabaretu: Meeting Kabaretowy VII 21.00 Panorama 21.25 TV Polonia proponuje 21.35 Kramarz - film pol. 23.00 Tylko w "Jedynce" - program publicystyczny 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na sobotę 0.10 Dziewczyny do wzięcia - film TVP 1.10 Godzina muzyki: Pieśń o nocy - film dok. 2.10 - 8.00 Przerwa RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Szef - serial krymin. USA 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial famil. USA 10.30 227 - serial komed. USA 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów - serial famil. USA 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Czas tęsknoty - serial USA 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto to jest szefem - serial komed. USA 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka - serial 18.00 Zew serca - serial meksyk. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy - niem. serial famil. 20.15 Melodie ojczyzny 21.15 Gospodarz Stangi - niem. serial kom. 21.45 Pod kołdrą - niem. serial kom. 22.15 Co proszę? - show 23.15 Gottschalk 24.00 Raz na górze, raz na dole! - film erot. USA 1.25 Chcę mieć dom - film USA 3.05 M - magazyn 3.35 Bezlitosny morderca - hiszp. film przyg. 5.00 Czas tęsknoty Sat 1 6.00 Dziś rano w Niemczech - telewizja śniadaniowa 9.20 Zgłoś się, proszę! - poszukiwanie ludzi zaginionych 10.15 Schreinemakers 11.40 Koło fortuny - telegra 12.20 Młodzi i namiętni - serial obycz. USA, 1986 r. 13.05 Doktor John, traper - serial USA 14.00 Tenis -live ATP - turniej w Paryżu 17.20 Idź na całość! - telegra 18.00 Program regionalny 18.30 5 razy 5 - quiz 19.00 Wiadomości 19.18 "ran" - sport 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Johnny Niebezpieczny - kom. krymin. USA, 1984 r. 22.00 "ran" - piłka nożna 23.00 Dziewczynki z plaży II - film erot. USA, 1987 r. 0.35 Electric Blue 1.15 Drauf & Dran 1.40 "ran" - piłka nożna 2.30 Sprzeciw! 4.20 5 razy 5 4.45 Zaryzykuj! Pro 7 5.20 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 6.50 Wciąż śnię o Joannie - serial 7.45 Diamonds - serial 8.45 Bez przebaczenia - western USA - powt. z czwartku 11.05 Dzieciaki. kłopoty i my - serial. Mike i prawa przyrody 11.35 Roseanne - serial 12.05 Tysiące mil kurzu - serial - western 13.05 Perry Mason i hotel grozy - serial, powt. ze środy 14.55 Diamonds - serial sens. USA 15.55 Mr. Belvedere - serial famil. USA 16.25 Wciąż śnię o Joannie - serial 16.55 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 18.25 Dwie damy i walet - serial kom. USA 18.55 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial 19.25 Roseanne - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wiwat Akademia - kom. USA, 1980 r. 22.00 Reven - serial 23.05 Żołnierz - sens. USA, 1982 r. 0.50 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 1.45 Aniołowie piekieł - film USA - powt. RTL 2 6.10 Całym sercem 6.40 Mila Superstar 7.10 David 7.45 Kapitan Z. 8.25 Alvin 8.55 Wilcza krew 9.20 Autostrada do... 10.20 Adam 12 10.50 Całym sercem 11.20 Ruck Zuck 11.50 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 12.25 Wakacje w Rzymie 12.55 Mila Superstar 13.25 David 13.55 Jałowcowy las 14.20 Kapitan Z. 14.50 Alvin 15.25 Wilcza krew 16.05 Wakacje w Rzymie 16.35 Daktari - W poszukiwaniu wody 17.45 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 19.00 Autostrada do nieba 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Hondo - western USA, 1966 r. 21.45 Samotny - kanad. film fab., 1977 r. 23.25 Hity reklamy 23.55 Wyścig ze śmiercią - serial USA 0.55 Bravo TV 2.40 Samotny - powt. 4.15 Wyścig ze śmiercią MTV 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami - dziś w MTV dzień Guns N'Roses 10.00 Marijne zaprasza 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 MTV on Tour 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 from 1 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV - klipy na życzenie 18.00 The Pulse - moda i styl życia 18.30 Muzyka non stop 20.00 Guns N'Roses - program na żywo 20.30 Most wanted - program Raya Cokesa 22.00 Guns N'Roses - największe hity 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Beavis i Butthead - serial 0.30 Marijne zaprasza 2.00 Chill out Zone Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Formuła 1 - Wielka Nagroda Australii, Adelajda 1 trening 10.00 Hokej na lodzie - liga NHL 11.00 Jeździectwo - konkurs skoków w Milstreet, Irlandia 12.00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Europy 13.30 Tenis - wiadomości ATP 14.00 Gimnastyka sportowa - Mistrzostwa Swiata w Alicante 15.00 Golf - live mistrzostwa w Valderrama, Hiszpania 17.00 Formuła 1 - Wielka Nagroda Australii 18.00 International Motorsport 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Gimnastyka sportowa - Live Mistrzostwa Świata w Alicante, Hiszpania 22.00 Futbol amerykański - magazyn NFL 22.30 Hokej na lodzie - amerykańska liga zawodowa NHL 24.00 Golf - mistrzostwa w Valderrama, Hiszpania 1.00 Wiadomości 1.30 Eurofun DSF 8.45 Poranne notowania giełdowe 9.00 Czas wolny - porady DSF dla całej rodziny 9.30 Panorama sportu - przegląd ostatnich wydarzeń sportowych 11.55 Notowania giełdowe 12.00 Superbikes 12.30 Fantastyczne podróże 13.00 Tele-Giełda - Live z Frankfurtu 13.45 Trening z DSF 14.00 Sportowcy - Reinhold Messner - zdobywca gór 15.00 Trans World Sports 16.00 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Niemiec. Mecz zwycięzców pojedynków: Rosja - Szwajcaria i Czechy - Finlandia 18.30 Tenis 19.30 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Niemiec - bezpośrednia relacja z meczu Niemcy - Szwecja 22.00 Wrestling - występ światowych gwiazd 22.55 Piłka nożna - Bundesliga - ocena rozgrywek 15 rundy 23.45 Tenis 0.30 Wyścigi gigantów - Monster Trucks 1.00 Wrestling - powt. z 22.00